Greed kills
by sammycrusinix
Summary: There s a new girl in Tatsuki s class. who is she? what does she want? and why can't Tatsuki get her out of his mind. and who is the mysterious Alviss Walkerman that threating all of their lives? Dude, i suck at summeries srry. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**LOOKING THROUGH MY EYES**

She sat sobbing in front of two tombstones, rain pouring down around her, soaking her to the bone. "W...Why?" she choked out, "why did you leave me all alone?!" she screamed. She sat there for a moment listening for a response that wouldn`t come. She slammed her hands onto the wet stone In hopes of seeing something, but saw only darkness. When she opened her blue eyes next they were dark and empty with silent tears streaming down her face.

(6 years later)

Tatsuki Oohira sat in his room flipping through channels on his TV not really paying attention to what he was seeing, but rather brooding over his power and his "pathetic" life. Asking himself the same thing he did everyday, "Why me? What did I do to be cursed with this power?" he thought. He was brought out of his broodings by a knock on his door. In peeked in his girly-looking blonde cousin Kotarou, "hey Tatsuki do you know what chapter we are supposed to study for homework?" he asked. 'It's all your fault i`m like this' Tatsuki thought as he got up and threw his marked history book at Kotarou`s head before slamming the door in his face.

(Next day)

Tatsuki was just pulling into his school when he heard behind him Kotarou and Yuuto arguing about Yuuto`s latest female interest. They stopped suddenly at the gate and Tatsuki could hear the sound of another engine coming up fast behind them. Then he saw it, a blue 2008 Yamaha speed right past Kotarou and Yuuto, knocking Kotarou to the ground as it went past. "Hey, ass watch where you're going!" Kotarou yelled at the driver from the ground. The bike pulled up next to Tatsuki and quickly pulled off their helmet. It was only then that he noticed that the driver was a girl. All three of them stood there (except for Kotarou who was still on the ground, but was staring never the less) staring as she brushed he long black hair that fell just bellow her waist. She turned and looked at Tatsuki as she put a rain cover over her bike. "You'd better put a cover on that thing, looks like rain." She said as she finished putting the cover on her bike. Tatsuki was surprised when he looked into her eyes. They where like a mirror reflection of his, cold, empty, broken. "Thanks" he said as she walked past him, and into the school.

(In the classroom)

"Today class, I have two pieces of news. I`m sad to say that Usagi has transferred to another school"  
a ring of aww`s was heard throughout Tatsuki`s class. "Second, we have a new transfer student. Her name is Hana Takigawa. Please welcome her." As he finished she walked in and stood in front of the class. Tatsuki`s eyes widened when he saw it was the same girl from this morning. "Hey, you ass you almost hit me this morning!" Kotarou yelled at her. Everyone watched to see how she would react, even Tatsuki was vaguely interested. Tatsuki saw as she took a small notebook out and scribbled something down her hair spreading out over her chest as she wrote. "Noted, But I feel I must point out that you were the one standing in the street staring idiotically at my bike." She said in a sarcastic tone. The entire class erupted in laughter. (Everyone except Tatsuki of course.) "Quiet! Quiet down class! Ms. Takigawa please go take the seat next to Tatsuki Oohira . Tatsuki would you please raise your hand?" the teacher yelled over the laughter. Before Tatsuki could raise his hand though, she was walking over to the desk and about to sit down. "What the hell is up with this girl?" he thought as class began.

(During break)

Usually Tatsuki did one of two things during breaks, brood or read. Today though was different as he sat there staring at Hana out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting there writing in another notebook, he couldn't see what though. "So what do you think?" Yuuto said from beside him, "humph" he replied as if he didn't care. "It`s weird though I can't seem to read her at all. It`s like she has thick barrier of darkness around her." Yuuto stated. Tatsuki knew of Yuuto`s ability to see peoples emotions through their energy. It surprised him that even Yuuto could not see through her with his abilities. He continued to stare at her as she wrote in her notebook. 'Why can't I figure you out!' he thought angrily.

**whew. well this is my first story/chapter. leave some helpful comments and some idea`s on how you think the next chapter should go. oh and the things in "()" those are for the setting. sense im not really good at describing stuff like that yet. im still working on people, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Though My Eyes

Chapter 2

(After school)

It was raining by the time school ended. Tatsuki stood at the doors astonished, 'she was right. But how can that be?' he thought to himself silently. "Beautiful isn't it?" someone said from next to him. Tatsuki turned, it was her, Hana. "Humph hardly, its just water." He replied in his usual tone. "Hmm I see your point. But finding beauty in simple things such as water seems magical, to me anyway." Tatsuki pondered this thought, but passed it off as nonsense. "You were staring at me all during class. Why?" Shocked Tatsuki turned to look at her. "Your eyes, they intrigue me." He replied, shocked even more by his truthfulness. "Hmm well I guess time will tell how much." She said before walking out of the door into the rain. Tatsuki ran after her, and grabbed her arm. "What the hell is your problem?!" he nearly shouted. Tatsuki blinked as he realized her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking. "Innocence doesn't last does it?" Tatsuki loosened his grip, 'what the hell is wrong with her?' "We know this better then anyone. Make sure you take good care of Kotarou, Tatsuki. I would hate to see that innocence to be extinguished." She continued as her eyes returned to normal. Tatsuki released her arm then watched as got on her bike and drive away.

(Home)

'What the hell was that about?' Tatsuki thought for the 50th time since he got home. 'Was that a warning of some kind? And how did she know....' then it hit him, 'c...Could she be like me? Maybe she can see the future.' Tatsuki walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his many black hoodies off the hanger. 'I just need to see her, get my questions answered then i`ll forget about her.' Just as he was about to walk out the door there was a knock. He opened the door and standing there was Yuuto. Tatsuki glared at him, "yeah happy to see you to. Here that girl Hana told me to give you this." He handed Tatsuki a folded piece of paper. Tatsuki opened it, _Thought you might want some answers. Come here and i`ll tell you whatever you need._

_Hana_

Underneath it was an address, Tatsuki knew for sure now. Hana was a psychic. "So what does it say?" Yuuto asked, "go to Kotarou`s work and watch him till I tell you otherwise." He replied flatly as he ran out the door and jumped on his bike. "Wait what? Hey what hell is-"Tatsuki didn't hear what he said as he sped away.

(Hana`s house) Hana`s POV

'I wonder if he will come.' Hana thought as she tapped the keys on her piano. It was the one thing she had kept since it happened. All throughout the house her beautiful melody could be heard, soft and sad. She had rented the apartment with one of her many fake I.D. `s knowing that this was her only option. She was here to hide, hopeful that Alviss would not follow her. Just as she always has done. What perplexed her most of all was when Tatsuki had grabbed her arm. 'Why did I see the future of Kotarou and not him? It makes no sense….' She remembered the vision vaguely as it was just a small glimpse. 'What's more, it was like my vision was all fogged up.' She stopped playing as when she sensed Tatsuki nearby. She wasn't surprised; he seemed to her like a guy who would want all the facts before he took her warning seriously. She got up and walked to the door, beside it was a mirror. She looked into it seeing the same thing she did everyday. The same eyes, same long black hair, same everything. Never the less she took the brush to her head and slowly ran it through her hair. 'I wonder what they would think if they saw me now…' she thought sadly. She knew the answer already, and it wasn't good. She put the brush down as she heard footsteps coming up to her door, and then they stopped. She opened it before he even had a chance to knock. "Welcome, please come in." she said.

Tatsuki`s POV

Tatsuki glared at Hana as he walked into her apartment, he took off his shoes as she walked into what looked to be the sitting room. There was a black leather couch off to the side, and an arm chair next to it. In the middle of the room there was a table with two cups tea on it, then a television in front of it. He watched her as she pushed the couch in front of the table, then the chair adjacent to it. "Sorry, never have much use for them when you never have guests." She said as she sat in the chair, "Please sit. Have some tea; I assure you this is no trick." Tatsuki took a seat on the far end of the couch and took a sip of the tea on the table. "You obviously came here for a reason. Now what can I do for you?" she asked politely looking into Tatsuki`s eyes. "Don't play games with me. I know you are a psychic, what I don`t get is why you are here." He said darkly. Tatsuki waited as she crossed her legs and leaned her head on her fist. "My, my don`t be in such a hurry to get to the good stuff. Well I`ve heard a lot about you Mr. Postcog and thought I should drop in for a visit." Tatsuki continued his glaring though it obviously had no affect. "What do you mean? And more importantly what was that thing about in the school yard. What did you mean?" he asked.

"Hmm, what indeed. Well as you probably guessed my power is the ability to see into the future. When you touched my arm what I should have saw was _your_ near future. But instead I saw your cousin's. That's what I can't figure out. Anyway, I saw something bad was going to happen and thought you'd maybe like to know." She replied with a shrug. Obviously this was going to take longer then Tatsuki expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, whether or not you take my warning seriously is your business. But from the looks of it, that's not the only reason you came here." She said as she drank from her tea cup. "For starters you could tell me why you came here in the first place and what you saw in your vision." Tatsuki said in his flat tone. Tatsuki watched as she stared at the ground, his patience with her running short. "Like I said heard lots about your power, but not just yours, your friends also, Interesting people and as for the vision well, that's my secret." She replied getting up. "Would you like more tea?" she asked as Tatsuki watched her pick up his cup and walk into the adjacent room. Tatsuki`s patience with her was spent, he walked into the same room she had and saw her pouring the tea. "Enough games! Tell me what you saw in your vision of Kotarou!" he yelled. Hana turned around and tried to walk around him, but Tatsuki stopped her by pinning her against the wall. "Let go." She said darkly, "not until you tell me what you know." Tatsuki replied tightening his grip on her wrists.

Hana`s POV

'Ehh, if he doesn't let go soon, i`m gonna have another vision! Wait I can use…..no! It's too dangerous. He could get hurt! She thought as her breathing increased from the incoming vision. "Please Tatsuki…..I…." she said, but it was too late. Her eyes glazed over and she saw a figure of a man, he was laughing as he stood over Kotarou, but he wasn't moving. There was blood everywhere, and then she saw two other bodies. It was Tatsuki and Yuuto. She tried to look away from it all including the laughing man. She knew who it was. "You'll never escape me Hana. Your mine, and i`ll kill anyone who gets in my way." He said as she collapsed to the ground. She could feel her eyes burning and her head felt like it would explode. She screamed as loud as she could manage, she screamed for help and to make the vision end. Finally darkness overtook her.

Tatsuki`s POV

Tatsuki watched in horror as he held the screaming girl in his arms. 'W…what happened?' he thought franticly. Finally she had stopped screaming, but she didn't wake up. Tatsuki checked her neck, she still had a pulse. He laid her down gently on the kitchen floor, and then went to get a blanket. When he returned she was attempting to get up off the floor, "What are you doing you idiot. Your to weak to do that." He said in alarm and was shocked that he cared so much. "S…shut up. I…i`m fine." She said barely audible. "Just be quiet and let me help you." He ordered. She looked at him and just nodded and he wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up bridal style. He heard her giggle as he carried her to the room where he got the blanket. "I must look so pathetic right now, huh?" she said. Tatsuki didn't reply as he set her down on the bed and covered her up. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he took her temperature. "Well, your strong emotions made me have a strong vision." She replied slowly. Tatsuki nodded and clenched his fist. 'So it was my fault.' He thought angrily. "What did you see?" he asked. Tatsuki looked down and realized she had fallen asleep. 'Why can't there be someone I don`t hurt!' he thought silently as he continued to clench his fists. If he hadn't been wearing his gloves then he probably would be drawing blood.

(3:00 am) Hana`s POV

Hana woke up; her head ached from the recent vision. "Ugh… what happened?" she said to herself. 'Oh yeah, I had a vision about Kotarou again. Then I saw…..' she shivered from the memory of seeing Tatsuki dead. 'He's coming, I know he is. And he'll kill anyone that gets close to me, even Tatsuki….Wait, why should I care, he's not my friend. I admit that yes he is rather good looking, in a get-in-my-face-and-I`ll-kick-your-ass way. But….' She didn't need a vision to tell her that anything other then being classmates was impossible. Hana decided to get up and get some medicine for her head, thus she slowly attempted to climb out bed. Failing miserably, she closed her eyes; 'come on Hana focus!' then she slowly lifted herself off the bed. 'Ok, one foot in front of the other' and slowly she started to walk down the hall to the bathroom. 'Winter must be setting in here. Its cold in here." She thought shivering. She was about to enter the bathroom when she heard a sound from the living room. She slowly walked in to the room, everything looked normal, and then she heard the sound again. But it came from the couch; she walked to the couch expecting to see a burglar, but was surprised when she saw it was Tatsuki. 'What the hell?' he was breathing in and out in an even motion, strands of hair going closer to his face when he breathed in. 'oh…my…god. He's like an angel, both when he sleeps and when he's awake.' She looked closely and saw that he was shivering. "Honestly, sleeping without a blanket is a good way to get a cold genius." She said while shaking her head. She tiptoed to the nearby cabinet and pulled a blanket out for him, then quietly walked back and placed the blanket over him. She stood there staring at him, then carefully reached out and brushed the hair away from his face. Then she got up and began to walk away. Before she entered her room she looked back, and smiled slightly. "Sleep well, Tatsuki." She whispered then walked into her room, completely forgetting about her headache.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tatsuki slowly opened his eyes; he looked around and at first was unaware where he was. 'Oh yeah, I decided to stay with Hana to make sure she was ok. I must have fallen asleep.'

He slowly got up and realized that he had a blanket on him. 'Where did this come from? Could she have done it?' he thought as he got up and walked silently to the room he left her in.

He knocked on the door, when there was no answer he peeked his head in. The room was empty, he jumped slightly as he heard the door behind him open, he turned and saw steam rising out of the open door and Hana walking out draped in nothing but a towel wrapped just above her chest.

"Wow, it's about time you woke up. You're lucky it's Sunday or you'd be in real trouble." She said as she walked past Tatsuki, "oh yeah, breakfast is on the table, and you can take a bath if you want." She added before shutting the door

. Tatsuki just stood there unsure what to do. (I doubt that he has ever in that sort of situation so he is currently at a blank.) 'Breakfast sounds good.' He thought finally before he actually started walking to the kitchen. And there as promised was a box of his favorite cereal, a bowl and spoon, and a small jug of milk.

"Sorry it isn't much. I didn't have time yesterday to go to the store." He heard from behind him. "Its alright." He replied coolly as he poured the cereal into the bowl, and then proceeded to the milk. He stared at the girl in front of him as he leaned against the counter.

She had put on a black skirt-shirt thingy that zipped up in the front, with black knee high socks. On her arms were black gloves that looked like she cut off the fingers, on the back of her hand was a silver cross that sparkled when she shifted her weight the very same cross shone from the choker she wore, altogether Tatsuki thought she looked pretty good, he pushed away that thought though.

She was currently leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. He finished his breakfast and put the bowl and spoon in the sink next to him. "I think I should…." He started, "Go? I don`t think so." She stated flatly, Tatsuki gave her his signature death glare.

"Do you really think i`m gonna let you out of her without using these?" she said as she held up a brush and a toothbrush with toothpaste. They will be waiting for you in the bathroom, along with your towel and bath water. And don`t worry about your clothes.

I stopped by your house and picked you up some, hope you don`t mind me barrowing your keys." She said as she walked to the bathroom and back out in another room adjacent from it.

If you need something just give a shout, I`ll be in here." She said as she closed the door. Tatsuki walked over to the mirror by the door, he looked at himself. 'A quick bath wouldn`t hurt I guess.' He thought as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Tatsuki had just finished his bath and got dressed, now he was slowly running the comb through his wet hair.

'I wonder why I'm so nice to this girl. I mean she has been nothing but trouble since the moment I saw her. Not to mention I know next to nothing about her. I don't know there is just something about her. Her eyes, her attitude, even her powers amaze me. Could it be that I……' he quickly shook that thought away.

It was impossible for him to feel that way about her. It was safer that way, 'I mean I know next to nothing about her, and I can tell she is hiding something. But she never gets close enough for me to see anything.' When he was finished he walked out of the bathroom right into Hana.

She was close enough for Tatsuki to smell the cherry blossom body wash that was by the tub. "Nice hair, now let's go." She said before turning and quickly walking to the front door. Tatsuki followed her, "Where?" he asked suspiciously. "Here's a hint, it's a place you know pretty well." She replied sarcastically as she walked out the door.

Tatsuki just stood there, he had no idea what she was talking about, and he looked at the key holder by the door and saw that his keys weren't there. "Come on slow poke! I've already got your keys." Tatsuki heard from down the hall. Apparently where ever she was going he'd have to come too. 'Great….' He thought as he walked out the door.

Hana POV

As Hana drove from her place, she knew her destination. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. Like something was wrong, she revved her bike up and pushed hard on the gas.

As she wized past cars she could hear them honking, she knew she was going way over the speed limit. But she didn't care, 'I have to hurry. Something's not right I know it!' she thought.

Then she saw it, it was going in the opposite direction. But she'd know that black van anywhere. 'It can't be. Not now, not here….' She thought panicked as she pulled on the breaks and did a U-turn as she came to a screeching halt. Tatsuki pulled up next to her and took off his helmet.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeming as concerned as a tiger eating its prey. "We have to hurry." She said quickly as she turned her bike around and sped off in the same direction as before. 'How would he know? He couldn't have someone watching me, I checked! He couldn't have tracked me down so fast unless….' Unless she had over looked something, something important.

Hana slowed down as she approached her destination, then she stopped and parked. Tatsuki right behind her, "What are we doing here?" he said as he stared at the house in front of him. 'Yep, something's definitely off.' She thought as she walked to the front door, she was about to open it when Tatsuki`s hand stopped her. "What the hell are you playing at?!" he asked his voice laced with frustration, "Please move your hand." She replied her voice fierce.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He replied, she sighed. "Tatsuki, I told you Kotarou`s in great danger. Don't you feel it?" she said. She knew he could, not that he would ever openly admit it. She looked straight at him as he slowly took his arm away from the door, Hana took that chance to shove it open and run inside. "Oh my god." Was all she could say as she looked at everything.

"What the hell?!" she heard Tatsuki say from behind her. His house was in shambles, things were thrown all over the floor. Pictures sat on the floor shattered into a pieces, furniture and lamps upturned and thrown in random corners of the room.

Hana slowly walked through the mess into the sitting room; it looked like the rest of the house except for the blood on the walls. She heard Tatsuki run up the stairs behind her; she continued her sweep of the rest of the house. As she walked through each room things started picking themselves up and returning to their original positions.

She was looking for something, a clue of some sort. Something to confirm her suspicions, Tatsuki came back down the stairs then. She heard him gasp as things continued picking themselves up. There was nothing here that would help her, she turned to Tatsuki. "Did you find something?" she asked hoping it was Kotarou and that he was hiding because their house was being robbed. When he didn't answer she snapped her fingers in his face. "Hello in there? Anyone home?" she asked.

He blinked and regained his composure, "What the hell is going on?!" he asked anger lacing his voice. "Hmm? Oh that… I have a second power. I can lift solid objects, some people call it telekinesis. But never mind that, what did you find?" she replied as he handed her an envelope with the name Ayaka written on it. 'Damn, he did find me.' She thought as she opened the envelope.

Inside there was a picture and a note. In the picture were Kotarou and Yuuto, both of them tied and in pretty bad shape. Then she took the note out of the envelope, she read it slowly. "Well, well. It looks like I've finally tracked you down my little bird. If you want your friends to even have a chance to survive meet me here.

Alviss "

She read the note aloud. "Damn!" she screamed and crumpled the note, next thing she knew she was on the floor. Tatsuki on top of her, "No more games! Tell me what the hell is going on!" he yelled anger finally peeked. "Fine. My real name is Ayaka Emi, as you know I'm a physic. I have an uncle named Alviss  
Walkerman; he's the leader of a secret syndicate known as the Shonen Empire. He found out about my powers after my parents died 10 years ago, he wants to use my powers to help him in his "business". Obviously I didn't want anything to do with it so I ran away, changed my name and came here. He must have tracked me down and kidnapped Kotarou and Yuuto in hopes that I would be swayed otherwise. There, you happy now?"

Tatsuki`s POV

Tatsuki just stared at the girl beneath him, 'It can't be… she's got to be lying.' He thought as he listened to her, "Stop lying!" he yelled at her. "It's your choice if you want to believe me or not. But if you would kindly get off me now I've got to save your cousin." She said flatly.

Still Tatsuki continued to sit there, "let me think for a second." He said as he went over everything she just told him. 'so it is her fault that Kotarou`s in danger. I knew she couldn't be trusted, wait. I can use her to get to Kotarou then kick this Alviss's ass for kidnapping him.' That was it; Tatsuki had made up his mind.

This girl was no better then any criminal, so he was going to use her. Tatsuki quickly stood up and looked at her, "When and where are we going to meet this Alviss?" he asked his voice icy. "Ok, let's get something straight here. First, there is no _we_, second, don't think for a second that you can use me for whatever means you want. Remember I have the power to see your future and make sure you don't have one. And finally, you're not going with me. Alviss is not one to keep his promises if the other end of the deal isn't met." She replied her voice dripping with ferocity.

Tatsuki narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not really asking to go with you, more like telling you that I am." He replied giving her a deadly glare.

She clenched her fists and looked Tatsuki square in the eyes, "Tatsuki, it may not seem like it but I'm trying to help Kotarou and Yuuto. And though you may not seem to think so I do care what happens to them, and to you! Sure I haven't known you guys very long and yeah I've lived her for a total of 5 minutes, but it's true. So for the last time, you're not going, End of story." She said angrily.

Tatsuki was shocked, her determination was amazing. 'But what is she so determined for me not to see?' he thought as she continued to stare at him.

"Fine, have it your way. But you have to finish cleaning up before you go." He said flatly. She mumbled something, but Tatsuki couldn't make it out, it didn't matter though. He knew his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tatsuki woke up with a searing pain on the back of his head, when he finally opened his eyes he was seeing double. Not that there was much to see, because when it finally passed all he saw was that he was in a big room, with boxes scattered everywhere, but he couldn't see what was written on them due to the lighting, or lack there of.

Tatsuki used his power to see that the two goons that were with Alviss had taken him and Ayaka to this place when they were passed out. Focusing harder he saw that Kotarou and Yuuto were also brought here, but he was too weak to see where they were.

It was then he noticed a slight pressure on his leg, he lifted his head up to find that something or someone was on his leg. He tried to get into a sitting position, but found it rather difficult after finding that he was still really weak from the blow to the head and the fact that his hands and feet were tied together; somehow he managed to get into a sitting position.

When he looked down to find that the pressure on his leg was in fact Ayaka. He heard a slight groan as she started to wake up, as she slowly lifted herself off his leg she said, "Damn, that was a cheap shot…."

Even in the dim light Tatsuki could see dark bruises forming on her arms, neck, and face. Her dress was torn from the neck down to the middle of her chest and another from the end of the dress to right above her hip. Anger surged through him at realization of what must have happened while he was passed out.

His realization was confirmed when he saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly turned away when she saw that he could see. "Ta… Tatsuki, are you alright?" she asked quietly, "fine if you count being hit on the back of the head, tied up, and brought to wherever this god forsaken place is!" he replied anger lacing his voice.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with what looked to be sadness and regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Tatsuki, really. It's just I-"she was cut off by what sounded to be a metal door opening and closing behind her.

A click was heard as the lights suddenly came on, Tatsuki blinked away the spots that appeared in his eyes to see another goon walking into the room and begin rummaging through an open box.

Now that there was light Tatsuki could see what was on the boxes, 'Shounen industries? As in the company that was accused of producing and selling illegal weapons?' Tatsuki thought as he remembered the news report on it a couple of nights ago.

Just then the goon that walked in looked at them. First Tatsuki then Ayaka right in the eyes, he suddenly went limp as if he was drunk and leaned against the box he was looking through. He started walking slowly towards them, Tatsuki prepared to attack him when he stopped at Tatsuki`s feet and started untying them.

He saw that the goon's eyes were all glazed over, "Tatsuki, don't attack him once your free alright? I want you to find Kotarou and Yuuto and get the hell out of here." She said quickly.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he asked eyeing the goon as he started on Tatsuki`s arms, "call it another ability, it doesn't matter, now go!" she whispered as the goon finished with Tatsuki`s ropes.

Tatsuki quickly got up and started looking around for Kotarou, without luck. So he walked across the room to look behind the boxes, still with no luck. So he tried his power, he was disappointed at what he saw.

Apparently they were brought here, but were taken away before they were brought in. Tatsuki clenched his fists in anger. 'Damn, if they are hurt i`m gonna kill this Alviss bastard!' he thought as he turned back towards Ayaka.

"Tatsuki, you….. Have to get ….. Out." She said as she fell to the floor, Tatsuki ran over to her just managing to avoid stepping on the goon, not that he didn't deserve it.

When he reached her he carefully picked her up off the floor, he could tell just by holding her that she was running a very high fever. He sat there with her in his arms and stared at her face, the way the fever made her cheeks have a slight pink tint to them and how fragile she looked, she was possibly the most adorable thing in the world.

Of course Tatsuki, being Tatsuki quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Reason being that he simply shouldn't feel this way about her, 'it is her fault that we are in this mess.' But even so, not even he could hate her; even his total dislike of her was ebbing away slowly.

Tatsuki tried to shake those thoughts, but they stayed this time. Tatsuki lifted up his hand and pushed some of the bangs that stuck to her forehead, he could feel it stronger then ever, a new feeling was welling up inside his heart.

He pulled the sleeping girl into a tight embrace, he felt the feeling inside him grow and grow. It grew so much that he could feel it in his toes. "You have nothing to be sorry about; I will take on the shame of what has happened. Please don't kill yourself for my safety. Just focus on waking up, because I know now why you came. We were ment to be together, please I love you." he pressed his head against hers tears falling from his eyes onto her cheeks. Memories bombarded his eyes, everything up to this point through her eyes, still he held her in his arms.

"Ta…. Tatsuki… I-I can't breathe." Barely a whisper, but he heard the sign he was looking for. He released some of his grip on her, but still held her in his arms. Her blue eyes looked into his and Tatsuki could almost die at that very moment as he looked into those eyes, blue like the deepest shade there ever was. "Tatsuki, what are you still doing here? Take Kotarou and Yuuto and get out of here, please. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." There were tears welling up in her eyes as she said this.

"They were moved somewhere else, but I couldn't leave without you." He replied trying not to sound harsh. She scoffed at that as she attempted to remove herself from Tatsuki`s lap, failing miserably and falling back on him, "Sorry, if I have a hard a time believing that, not to long ago you hated me to the point where you would have left me in a heartbeat to get to Kotarou. No offence, but you couldn't have gotten over your *cousin-plex that quickly." She said with an attempt at a laugh, but ended in her breathing out a sigh.

Tatsuki would have been insulted, even angry at her for saying such a thing. Unfortunately it was true; he probably would have if he continued to ignore his feelings. "Ayaka… I-"but he was cut off by the door opening, he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Ehh hey Takigawa?! Where the hell are you?!" it was another one of Alviss's goons, Tatsuki attempted to hide himself the incoming goon, while in the process he accidentally hit a box beside him and sent it crashing to the floor with a loud thud. The goon turned in Tatsuki`s direction and began walking.

"Hey, what're you doing over there you idiot?! Boss is gonna be pissed as hell he finds out that your messing with the loot". He said with annoyance. Tatsuki`s mind went into overdrive then as he started untying Ayaka's ropes as quickly as he could. Soon she was completely free, and to Tatsuki`s relief, was resting comfortably in his arms. This victory was of course short, as the goon stepped out from the other side of the boxes.

He stood there with a surprised look on his face, at first confusion crossed his features, then he look down to his right where the unconscious goon was still lying, and then he looked back at the glaring Tatsuki. "What the hell?!" he said as he did a double take of the situation. Tatsuki quickly charged at the goon kicking him hard in the stomach and sending him crashing into the boxes across the room with a thud. Still carrying the sleeping Ayaka he made a run for the iron door that, he hoped, would lead to there freedom.

As soon as he reached it he yanked it open and found it lead to another room, this one smaller then the last. Instead of it being filled with boxes it looked like a small office with a desk against the wall right in front Tatsuki and two doors, one to the left and one to the right. Tatsuki could hear voices from the other side of the left door. He could hear them getting closer. He made a dash for the other door and opened it, to his disappointment he found nothing less then a closet on the other side.

'Damn, but I don't have time to be picky' he thought as he carefully put Ayaka down and propped her against the back wall of the closet. Then stepping inside and closing the door quietly behind him just in time as he heard two sets of footsteps enter the adjacent office.

"Hey, I wonder what's taking Takigawa and Gorou so long?" one of them said, "Eh, I wouldn't worry. They are probably having a little fun with that girl, I know I did." He said laughing. Tatsuki`s eyes widened at the realization that this was the man who hurt her so badly, anger rose up inside him with it.

He wanted so badly to jump out of the closet and kick that guys ass, but he refrained as he knew that it would not help there situation any. So Tatsuki sat there in the closet with Ayaka sleeping not far behind him, he would wait for the moment he could get himself and her out of there and to safety.


End file.
